Morris O'Brian
:"Okay, I'm going to pretend this is going to require all my focus and attention even though we both know I can do it in my sleep." ::— Morris O'Brian, "Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am" Morris O'Brian had previously worked at CTU with his wife, Chloe. The two of them were divorced and Morris left CTU, only to return during the events of Day 5 and continued to work into Day 6. By Day 7, the two had remarried and had a child together. Background Personal * Wife (divorced, then remarried): Chloe O'Brian * Brother: Timothy O'Brian * Children: Prescott O'Brian Education * Bachelor of Arts (incomplete) - Oxford University * Bachelor of Science (incomplete) - Massachusetts Institute of Technology Experience * CTU - Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Saks Fifth Avenue, Beverly Hills, CA - Shoe Salesman * CTU - Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Analyst, Seattle Domestic Unit * MI6 - Senior Analyst * MI6 - Junior Analyst * Freelance work in intelligence gathering Expertise * Machine Vision IV, Optimization * Systems Analysis, Line Flux Engineering * Surveillance and Field Communication, Tracking and Terabit Stream Redundancy * TRIAD Terabit * Code Designer, Mobus 1 tracking software, 60 bits per second * Construction of Praxis Communications system * Proficiency in Data Mining, Knowledge-Based Engineering, Networking and Optimization, Security Machine Vision, Computational Complexity, GPS Engineering, Systems Analysis, software Engineering * Operational Systems: ZY-Profile Streamed Designs, Global-Pyke and SATCOM Computing Networks Vanishing Point Morris provided technical support while undercover with Jack and Curtis Manning at the Cha-Cha Lounge in Las Vegas and the Area 51 assault. Before Day 5 Morris began his career as a freelance intelligence gatherer, eventually joining MI6, where he worked as a junior, and then senior, analyst. Morris later moved to the United States, where he worked at the Seattle domestic unit of CTU as an Analyst, before working at the Los Angeles domestic unit of CTU. After his divorce from Chloe O'Brian, Morris quit working in the intelligence community, taking a job as a shoe salesman at Saks Fifth Avenue in Beverly Hills. Three years prior to Day 6, Morris quit drinking and began attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings with the support of a sponsor, Jeannie Tyler. Day 5 ]] When Miles Papazian had erased a recording implicating President Charles Logan in the death of President David Palmer, Jack Bauer determined to seek justice by interrogating Logan himself. When Jack asked Chloe O'Brian to gather the communication equipment for the interrogation, she referred him to her ex-husband Morris O'Brian, whom she brought into CTU. When Bill Buchanan learned Morris was coming to CTU, Chloe explained that Morris was there to attempt restoration of the recording, since Jack's plan to interrogate the president was an act of treason. Morris gathered everything Jack needed and delivered it to the warehouse where Jack was, and was startled to see President Logan present, as well. Jack's plan to get Logan to confess seemingly failed, as agents stormed the warehouse. First Lady Martha Logan was involved in a contingency plan where she was able to get her husband to confess to her. As the crisis began to close, Bill gave Chloe a photo of her and Edgar Stiles, and Morris realized he was a close friend. He decided to comfort his ex-wife by taking her on a break to talk. After Day 5 Due to his help during the end of Day 5, CTU Special Agent in Charge Bill Buchanan decided to bring back Morris on a full-time basis as an analyst at CTU Los Angeles. After comforting Chloe, who was grieving over the death of Edgar Stiles (her best friend in CTU), Morris began to develop feelings for her again. However, Chloe had a small fling with another CTU agent, Milo Pressman. In the end Chloe chose Morris, but he held a grudge against Milo. Day 6 find startling information.]] As Day 6 began, Morris learned from Chloe that terrorist Abu Fayed was willing to give up Hamri Al-Assad, who was responsible for several attacks that stuck America during the past 11 weeks, in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer. Morris tried to comfort Chloe, who was very close to Jack. When Morris gained access to a non-government satellite, he and Chloe watched Fayed and his men torture Jack. Fayed's counter-surveillance operative, Sabir Hussain, detected the satellite and Fayed threatened to call off the deal if the satellite wasn't re-positioned. When Bill Buchanan and Nadia Yassir learned what Morris and Chloe did, they threatened to take their jobs, but they couldn't afford it and the situation was able to be fixed. When Morris and Milo's constant feuding became a problem, Chloe took Morris aside and told him that she chose him over Milo, and he mattered to her more. She told him to stop his childish behavior, or she may end up leaving him. Later, Morris was given the task of identifying the engineer that Darren McCarthy intended to send Abu Fayed. However, once he learned that his younger brother Timothy had been taken to the hospital as a result of the nuclear fallout, he tried to leave. Milo and Chloe managed to convince him to stay just long enough to get the image-correction software running on its own. Before identifying the engineer, Morris immediately left CTU and told Chloe that the face of the engineer would show up shortly. When Chloe discovered that Morris was the engineer, she called him and patched Jack through. Jack told Morris to turn around, as McCarthy had doctored the hospital report, and Timothy was fine. While attempting to turn around, McCarthy got out of his car and shot at Morris' windshield, threatening him. After shoving Morris into his car, McCarthy's girlfriend Rita Brady drove them away. Morris tried to talk his way out of the situation, telling McCarthy that CTU knew everything about him. Morris then told Rita about McCarthy's involvement with Fayed and the suitcase nukes, information she hadn't obtained. After switching cars, Rita shot McCarthy and pushed him out of the car window. Believing that Rita was helping him, Morris was shocked when he learned the only reason Rita killed McCarthy was so she could have the $7 million to herself. Rita delivered Morris to 4332 Florence Avenue, where Fayed was waiting. She was killed and Fayed had his men torture Morris until he agreed to engineer a device that would arm the nukes. When Fayed began to use a driller for torture, Morris reluctantly agreed to arm the bombs. After building the device, Fayed armed the nukes and ordered his man Taj to kill Morris. Jack and CTU field agents then stormed the apartment and killed all the hostiles. Morris, horrified that he broke, told Jack that Fayed would be able to arm the bombs anytime he wants. Morris was brought back to CTU and put in medical. He had a hard time getting over his torture from Fayed, and Chloe consoled him. She needed help in tactical for Jack, and Morris insisted she could do it herself. Though she sympathized with Morris, she told him to stop being selfish, stop blaming himself for giving into Fayed's demands, and she then slapped him. Morris decided to return back to work, which is what Chloe thought would be best for Morris. When CTU learned the location of Dmitri Gredenko's home, Nadia told Chloe that she and Morris would handle tactical for Agent Turner and his TAC team. Morris insisted on going for a walk and asked Chloe to cover for him. Morris ended up going to a convenience store to buy whiskey. He drank some, but spat it out immediately. After returning to work, Chloe got an excuse to have a moment of privacy with Morris. She claimed that she could smell the alcohol, but Morris insisted that he didn't swallow any. Chloe believed him and told him if there was another screw-up, she would tell Buchanan about it. It was then revealed that Morris was an alcoholic and had been sober for three years. When Morris began to lag in work, Nadia suggested that he should no longer be working. When Bill told Morris to give his workload over to Chloe, Morris insisted that he was able to do his job and could handle it. Buchanan agreed, though Nadia protested against his order. When Morris was going to the bathroom, Chloe barged in and claimed he lied to her. She told him that she spoke to his sponsor Jeannie Tyler and she hadn't seen him in three years. Morris told her that he had a different sponsor and Chloe may have been too obsessed with his drinking problems. grabs Morris by the throat.]] Shortly after 6pm, Morris got a call from Jack and learned that Jack knew Gredenko's location. When the connection was lost, Morris informed Milo and Chloe about the call. Buchanan decided that it was a primary objective to rescue Bauer from the consulate, and he had this information deliver to the new Director of Field Operations, Mike Doyle. When Doyle later gave Morris an order, Morris refused and gave a sarcastic remark. Doyle grabbed Morris by the throat and gave a speech on his authority to everybody in CTU. Milo later confronted Doyle about not touching his people, and asked if Morris was all right. When Milo noticed change in Morris' behavior, he was worried that Morris might be drinking again. Milo asked Chloe to check Morris' breath, and Chloe went up to Morris and kissed him. When Morris asked what the kiss was for, Chloe simply told him she needed to check his breath and went back to her station. Afterwards, it was revealed that Nadia's system was relaying CTU's satellite to the drone pilot. Buchanan had Morris do a back trace and Morris was able to find a location on the drone pilot, Victor, at 1530 Hillcrest. When Doyle came into hand with evidence that proved Nadia was innocent and her system was breached, he turned it over to Morris. Doyle had Morris submit the evidence to Buchanan, and Nadia was cleared. After the nukes were secured, the military took over the operation and Buchanan held a meeting. During the meeting, he told CTU personnel that they would have to transfer their Intel over to the military. When Morris went back to his station, he told Chloe that some hacked into his system. Morris revealed that he created a program to moderate his system after Nadia was framed for treason. Morris planned to go to Buchanan with this information, but Chloe confessed that she was the one who hacked his system. if Chloe doesn't.]] Chloe explained to Morris that she needed to access his schematic on the suitcase nukes, as Jack needed it. Morris planned on going to Buchanan with this information, but Chloe decided to go to him instead. Shortly after midnight, CTU received a call from Mike Doyle. He reported that Bauer went rogue, and Morris and Chloe tracked the component through the transmitter that was placed in it. While Morris and Chloe tracked Jack, they got into a small dispute. The fight escalated into Chloe going to Milo for help, which in turn made Morris jealous. Chloe also made a comment that insinuated Morris being responsible for the final four suitcase nukes being armed. Morris began to feel extremely hurt and Chloe apologized to him for lashing out. However, Morris realized she was just saying what everybody at CTU thought. When the signal from the component disappeared, Morris came to the assumption that Jack used satellite dishes to cover himself while he removed the tracker. Morris brought his theory to Buchanan and it turned out to be correct, but Doyle was in good pursuit of Bauer. Morris then asked Buchanan if he could be transferred out of comm. Buchanan told Morris that he was one of his best analysts, but he granted the request out of respect. Before Morris was transferred, Buchanan was forced to step down. Nadia was appointed as the Interim Director of CTU, until Division could send over a more suitable replacement. to transfer him out of comm.]] Shortly after 1am, Nadia asked to speak with Morris in his office. She told him that his request to be transferred out of com was denied and Morris pleaded he could no longer work with Chloe. He then claimed that Buchanan considered to go forward with the transfer. Nadia sternly stated that Buchanan was no longer in charge of CTU and that Morris would have to put his personal relationship with Chloe aside. Chloe later confronted Morris on his dispute with Nadia. When Morris told Chloe he could no longer be civil towards her, she pleaded that she was sorry for the comment she made earlier. Morris told her that he wanted to break up with her, for good, and Chloe was devastated. She started to sob and Morris went back to his station. Morris was able to trace Cheng's vehicle to Bloomfield, the location that Audrey Raines gave to CTU. Morris informed Milo, who asked about his relationship with Chloe. Morris told him that he and Chloe broke up, but would maintain professionalism at CTU. He also told Milo that the issue was not his business or concern. Morris began to scan Bloomfield images and he needed Chloe's support, but she failed to pay attention to him. She helped him out in an obnoxious way and felt guilty for the way she treated him. Morris told her that she didn't owe him an apology—he owed her one. He confessed that the reason why he broke up with her is because of what he did, as he couldn't cope with it. What Chloe said to him early is what everyone, including himself, felt. Around 2:42am, CTU communications went down and Morris began to search for the source of it. After the phones went down, a group of Chinese mercenaries infiltrated the building and took the security guards. Zhou Yong, the leader, took CTU hostage and killed Milo in the process. Afterwards, Morris covered Milo's upper body with a cloth. Jack and Nadia assaulted the surrounding guards, and Morris assisted. Ben Kram, a supervisor from Division, later arrived and blamed Nadia's inexperience for the attack on CTU. Morris confronted Nadia and told her it wasn't her fault. He told her that Milo knew what he was doing when he sacrificed himself and he would want Nadia to stay strong and in control. Phillip Bauer, who was in possession of the FB sub-circuit board, offered to turn over the component in exchange for his grandson and safe passage out of the country. Daniels was forced to comply with his demands and Doyle was ordered to go forward with the exchange. Morris kept satellite surveillance around the area of the meeting place, but Phillip called Doyle and demanded for satellite to be turned off. Morris confirmed to Nadia that Bauer had somehow hacked into CTU's system. Morris turned off satellite coverage. When Nadia and Morris noticed Chloe with a man, Nadia asked for Morris to find out who it was. Morris introduced himself and learned that the man was Stuart Pressman, Milo's brother. He had came to CTU to pick up his brother's belongings and body. After Chloe finished with a scan, she talked with Morris and as she walked away, she collapsed. Morris quickly tended to his ex-wife and yelled for help. Approximately at 5:03am, Chloe was examined at CTU medical. Dr. Hastings suggested that Chloe's collapse was due to dehydration and exhaustion, as she hadn't slept in over 36 hours. Morris wanted to stay with Chloe, but she insisted he go back to work. When Morris returned to his station, Nadia had already discovered a decommissioned oil platform, that was leased to Phillip's company. Morris performed a thermal scan and picked up several bodies. He also discovered a boat arrive at the oil rig through satellite feed. Morris called Dr. Hastings and asked about Chloe's condition. Hastings told him that he could only release medical information to members of Chloe's family. Morris claimed that he was Chloe's husband, but Hastings was well aware that they were divorced. Ten minutes later, Morris discovered that Buchanan and Jack hi-jacked a CTU helicopter. He informed Nadia, who tried to call Bill and Jack back, but they refused. Since Hastings wouldn't inform him of Chloe's condition, Morris decided to check on her himself. Morris confessed to Chloe that he still loved her and when she had collapsed, he realized he didn't want to let her go. Chloe then confessed to him that things between them may be different because of her condition. She told Morris that she was pregnant with their child. Though Morris was stunned and surprised at the news, he was happy. Before Day 7 Several years before Day 7, Morris and Chloe started living together again and were remarried. Their son, Prescott O'Brian, was born during that time. Day 7 On Day 7, Morris drove Chloe to the FBI Washington Field Office after Bill Buchanan requested her help to clear up the CIP firewall. When they arrived at the FBI, Chloe said goodbye and Morris drove away with Prescott. decrypt an e-mail.]] At around 9:00pm, and after not being able to communicate with Chloe, Morris returned to the FBI Headquarters and inquired about her with Janis Gold. She informed him that Chloe was being held in custody. When he asked why, she told him that he should talk with Larry Moss. When Larry arrived, Janis first approached him with the situation that she wasn't able to decrypt an e-mail that Renee Walker had sent Jack Bauer that would help them track him. As they realized that Morris was an analyst as well, they asked for his help in exchange for immunity for Chloe. Morris initially refused because Jack was Chloe's friend, but when they used her as leverage, he accepted. He quickly decrypted the file and was then taken to meet with Chloe. Chloe berated him for helping them find Jack but he reminded her that his family is first. Morris and Chloe left for a hotel with their son and were sleeping until Jack called Chloe after 3:30am. Jack asked Chloe to help him reconfigure the old CTU servers into the FBI network and she agreed. She woke up Morris and told him about it. Morris asked her how could she help them after they had her arrested earlier in the day, but Chloe told him he had to. Chloe asked Morris to leave the city with Prescott, but he was reluctant to leave without her. However, she insisted and he agreed. After Day 7 Morris's job was downsized, which required Chloe to get a job at CTU New York. Chloe was later arrested by Scott Frank in front of him and his son. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 6 characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Vanishing Point characters Category:CTU characters Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Living characters Morris Obrian